


Лето на даче

by LadyHella



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHella/pseuds/LadyHella
Summary: По заявке Отабек/Юра. Уехать отдыхать на Витину дачу, потому что на дедовой задолбали фанаты.





	Лето на даче

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hasta2609](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hasta2609/gifts).



В какой момент теплое утреннее солнце превратилось в жарящее светило, Юра понять не успел. Увлекся. Но теперь спину припекало так, что было ясно - сгорел.

Плисецкий, морщась, натянул сброшенную футболку и встал, с удовольствием давая отдых затекшим было ногам. Это в подмосковье нельзя было за клубникой нагнуться, чтобы в ленте не появилась фотка “Плисецкий на грядках жопой кверху”, а Витькина дача была дальше от города, в нормальной такой деревне - никаких тебе коттеджей и современных технологий, коровы за забором бродят, и петухи орут. Хоть в трусах ходи. Интернет правда тоже через раз работал, и дороги были сплошь грунтовые и убитые вусмерть, но сгонять на байке до озера вполне можно было.

Юра взял таз с сорняками, пристроил на бедре, подхватил пластиковое ведерко, полное красных ягод, и пошел между грядок к дому. В малиннике у забора оглушительно стрекотали кузнечики, одуряюще пахло летней травой, и впереди была еще целая неделя отпуска вдали от городской суеты. Вытряхнув сорняки в компост, Юра скинул у крыльца растоптанные кроссовки и с удовольствием прошлепал босыми ногами по теплым от солнца ступеням крыльца. У входной двери предостерегающим знаком лежала выжатая тряпка.

“Ну, епта, помыл-таки”, - Юра закатил глаза, испытывая большое желание дать кое-кому подзатыльник. Гостям полагалось валяться с книжкой под мерно гудящим вентилятором и жрать принесенную с огорода клубнику. А не драить полы, вытирать пыль и мыть посуду.  
Бухнув ведерко с ягодами на комод, знакомый еще с Витькиной прабабкой, Юра сунулся на кухню, чтобы озвучить свое негодование. И застыл.

Отабек танцевал.  
Мелодии Юра не слышал - Алтын был в наушниках - но он видел музыку в каждом движении, со взлетами в меццо-форте и паузами между фразами. Юра смотрел во все глаза на перекатывающиеся под майкой мышцы плеч, на сведенные почти болезненно лопатки - и слышал пение металла лезвий на льду. Не было больше залитой солнцем кухни с пылинками в воздухе - только бесконечный полет над катком.

Мелькнула мысль, что нехорошо так, нужно бы окликнуть, но воздух застрял в горле - ни туда, ни сюда.

\- А, Юра, - Отабек, наконец, заметил его и остановился, ничуть не смутившись. Наоборот, выглядел довольным, только слегка запыхался. Отабек потянул рукой за провод, вытянув оба наушника разом. - Ну, как тебе?

“Пиздец мне”, - пронеслось у Плисецкого в голове, а ноги уже сами сделали шаг вперед.

\- Хочу все-таки поменять этот кусок в произвольной...

Юра не дал ему договорить - сцапал за майку и впился поцелуем в горячие губы. 

\- Я так понимаю, это было “да”, - хмыкнул Отабек - в два раза более запыхавшийся, чем раньше, и в три раза более довольный.

\- Охуенно, Бека. Это охуенно, - Плисецкий вдохнул, выдохнул. 

Отступил назад, и с разворота залепил ухмыляющемуся казаху ногой по заднице.

\- Ауч! Больно же! За что?!

\- Я кому сказал пол не трогать!

\- Мне надо было отвлечься, - покосился на него Алтын, потирая ушиб.

Вот всегда так. Как сделает морду кирпичом, так и гадай, шутит или всерьез.

\- От чего ты отвлекался, горе мое?

\- От твоей задницы, - без тени улыбки выдал Отабек. - Ты когда в грядках сидишь, у тебя штаны сползают и видно коп… ай! Юрыч, хорош пинаться!

\- Иди в пень! - буркнул Плисецкий, чувствуя, что еще немного - и покраснеет. - Пошли клубнику жрать. 

\- И мазаться, - Отабек присвистнул, увидев красную спину. - Юр, ну вот и кто тут бестолочь? 

Плисецкий вывернулся из-под подзатыльника, зыркнул мрачно.

\- Какие планы? - Отабек сел, начал тянуться. Это сам Юра в аттитюд назад может без разминки подняться, а нормальным людям сначала как следует разогреться надо, чтобы хотя бы на продольный шпагат сесть.

\- Клубника жрать, диван валяться, - отозвался Плисецкий, вытащив сумку и роясь в ней в поисках алоэ-геля. Лучшее изобретение человечества против ожогов.

\- Купаться пойдем?

\- Лень по жаре тащиться. Вечером.

\- Ну-ну. Комаров кормить.

\- Зато я знаю одно место. Там можно купаться без ничего, - Юра подошел, уперся коленом в спину помогая тянуться вперед. Отабек зашипел снизу, чуть не выронив телефон из рук. Лилии на него нету, за телефон на растяжке можно было ой как огрести.

\- Виктор звонил.

\- Чо говорит?

\- Что в Юбике ремонт холла малой арены, и они там что-то с трубами напортачили, все затопило.

\- Вовремя слиняли.

\- Вот и Виктор так сказал, - голос Отабека оставался ровным, но плечи подрагивали, и в Юре зашевелились смутные подозрения, что Витенька этими новостями не ограничился.

\- А что еще он сказал?

Плечи затряслись сильней, Отабек фыркнул от смеха, но не ответил.

Преисполнившись дурных предчувствий, Юра схватил телефон. Инстаграмм в кои-то веки открылся с первого же тычка. 

Так и есть! Грядка, жопа кверху, все дела. Лица, правда, не видно, но чья жопа может быть выложена в инстаграмм Алтына, только идиот не догадается.

И Никифоров, скотина ехидная. “Я бы тоже не удержался, бгг”.

\- Вот гад!

Отабек явно ожидал нападения - он увернулся от пинка, сделал подсечку, и они свалились на пол, хохоча и лягаясь.

\- Ты же знаешь, что я этого так не оставлю, - грозно пропыхтел Плисецкий, прижимая Отабека к полу за плечи.

\- Выложишь фото “Алтын жопой кверху моет пол”? - уточнил такой же запыхавшийся Отабек.

\- Выложу фотку жопы из бани со следами березового веника!

\- Я к тебе больше в жизни спиной не повернусь.

\- Куда ты нафиг денеш… - Юрка хрюкнул, когда Отабек с легкостью подмял его под себя, и навис, разглядывая внимательно. Плисецкий почувствовал, как потеплели щеки. 

\- Бека, блин!

Отабек погладил его по плечу и сунул пальцы в ворот футболки, обвел ключицу, процарапал дорожку ниже, сжал сосок. Дыхание перехватило - кровь, естественно, прилила не только к щекам. И это знатно действовало Плисецкому на нервы. То есть, здорово, конечно, молодость и все дела, но заебала уже эта жизнь со стояком.

Юра извернулся, полапал Отабека между ног и слегка успокоился - горячая даже сквозь ткань тяжесть возбужденного члена приятно ложилась в ладонь. Дыхание Отабека сорвалось, и Юра облизал губы. Штаны на нем были спортивные, на резинке, и Отабек легко стянул их вместе с трусами. 

Юра вздохнул, когда лодыжки коснулись губы, и нетерпеливо дернул ногой - мол, я тебе не девица, хорош с прелюдиями. Отабек и ухом не повел, выцеловывая дорожку от голени к бедру, то и дело касаясь кожи языком. Прикусил повыше коленки, оставил засос на бедре. К моменту, когда он лизнул основание члена, Юру трясло. Он прикусил костяшки, чтобы отвлечься, но помогало плохо. В голове не осталось ни одной мысли, и ее вело от жара жгучего желания.

\- Бека.

Юра требовательно запустил пальцы в черные вихры, сжал и потянул выше. Отабек подул на разгоряченную головку, и сразу взял член в рот, сколько смог, поглаживая основание в том же ритме. 

\- Бля-ать, - вырвалось у Юры напополам с бессвязным стоном. Он задрал футболку, зашипел, когда ткань прошлась по обожженной спине. Стянул к чертям, и сжал пальцами соски. У Отабека это получалось лучше, но и так тоже неплохо.  
Они потратили немало времени, чтобы изучить друг друга, даже таблички, блин, составляли и сверяли. Плисецкий тогда смущался и орал, но Отабек был настроен серьезно, попробуй поспорь. Он ко всему серьезно подходил, на байк только в шлеме, загорать только с маслом, ногу подвернул - пиздуй в травму на снимок. Даже на дачу фиг бы кто отпустил “Юрочку” одного! А вот с Отабеком - пожалуйста.

\- Еще, - Юра поднял бедра, прогибаясь в спине, и вспомнил - смазки-то нет. - Блять!

Но Отабек сунул руку между ягодиц, погладил пальцами с нажимом - и Юру скрутило оргазмом на несколько долгих восхитительных секунд.

“Классно-то как”, - мелькнуло в голове, и Юра тут же озвучил ее вслух. Это тоже была одна из договоренностей - делиться мнением.

Отабек кивнул и улыбнулся, вытер рукой белый след от уголка рта. Стянул лениво свои штаны, и прямо в одной майке отправился к умывальнику. Заложив руки за голову, Плисецкий с удовольствием наблюдал за Отабеком - красивый, блин, и ноги красивые, с четко очерченными мускулами, и задница отличная. Отабек прополоскал рот - тут Юра очень его понимал, ему тоже вкус спермы не особо нравился - и повернулся. Кругом, зараза, красивый - плоский живот, узкие бедра, член. Без стояка уже, и когда только успел.  
Отабек небрежно стянул майку через голову, бросил на спинку стула и прошлепал обратно, улегся рядом. Юра привычно устроил голову у него на плече, принялся чертить пальцами узоры по груди.

\- Мы могли бы…

\- Нет.

Плисецкий надулся, убрал руку и повернулся на другой бок. Отабек легко поцеловал его в затылок.

\- Юр, мы столько ждали, и никто не умер. Не страдай ты так, ей-богу, не конец света. 

Ответить Юра не успел - заорал телефон. Дотянувшись, Юра с сомнением посмотрел на имя звонящего, но все же ответил. А то Никифоров упертый: не дозвонится, так пришлет соседей с инспекцией, а то и сам примчится.

\- Ну? - грубо спросил он в телефон. Отабек обнял Юру за живот, и тот отодвинул телефон, чтобы казаху тоже было слышно.

\- Юрка, фиолетовый пакет из “Читай города” в прихожей - твой?

Телефон едва не вывалился из рук, Юра еле успел его поймать. Отабек за спиной сперва перестал дышать, потом беззвучно затрясся от смеха.

Ну, да. Пакет из книжного. 

С упаковкой гандонов и баночкой массажной смазки с гуараной “Два-в-одном”, блять.

И, наверное, можно было бы отпереться - мало ли кто у Вити шляется, не только они же за эти дни заезжали за ключами, наверняка еще гости были. Но в том же пакете лежал учебник. По казахскому, мать его, языку. 

\- Ну, мой. И что? Фельцману настучишь?

\- Юра, ты в своем уме? - Виктор ничуть не обиделся, голос звучал сочувственно. 

\- А чего тогда тебе надо?

\- Позвонил узнать, может решили уже проблему.

\- Ты вообще нормальный, Вить, нет?! Как ты себе это представляешь? В этой дыре одна аптека на три деревни вокруг, и работает в ней твоя соседка, если ты забыл. Представь ее лицо, когда два парня, которые и так живут вместе, зайдут к ней за гандонами и смазкой?

Никифоров неопределенно хрюкнул, потом сдался и заржал. 

\- Ладно, - отсмеявшись, сказал он. - В комод там не лазил?

\- Мы же договорились, - Юра разозлился уже всерьез. - Ты же…

\- Знаю, - перебил его Виктор. - Правый ящик, левый дальний угол.

\- Но…

\- Отабеку привет, - Никифоров, не прощаясь, отключился.

Юра пару секунд гневно смотрел на телефон, словно это он был виноват в дебильном звонке. 

Лезть в чужой комод не хотелось совершенно. Зная Витеньку, в левом дальнем углу вполне могла лежать шоколадка. В утешение, так сказать. Или еще какая-нибудь ересь.

\- Иди проверь, - Отабек подпихнул его ладонью между лопаток, и Юра неохотно встал.

В комоде обнаружился деревянный ящик, увесисто громыхнувший, когда Юра вытащил его поближе. Открыл - и застыл, подавившись невнятным возгласом.

Чего там только не было - вибраторы, втулки, шарики, какие-то кольца и зажимы бог знает для чего. Все в упаковках, новенькое, с надписями на английском, китайском, корейском. Складывалось ощущение, что Виктор коллекционировал секс-игрушки со всего света, а потом свез на дачу то, что не пригодилось. Юра иногда забывал, что Никифоров старше почти в два раза.

Он поскорей цапнул презервативы и смазку, и захлопнул крышку от греха подальше.

Интересно, разделяет ли японец пристрастия своего недо-тренера?

Юра кинул взгляд на Отабека и понял - Никифоров с Кацуки могут катиться к черту. А они с Бекой и так три дня просрали, теперь нужно до выходных наверстать упущенное.


End file.
